Alice Kissed and Bella's Pissed
by Tark Mwain
Summary: some lemons, not really though. Alice begins to experiment and goes a step too far. What will Bella do?


Bella was running at top speed through the brush about ten miles from the Cullen's home. She raced past the beautiful white house and onto the road where her father's house stood. Once she was within two miles, she slowed down to a walking pace, trying to act human. She was a vampire. Strong, quick, and indestructible. But none of those things could prepare her for the rush of mixed emotions that would hit her when she saw Charlie for the first time since the transformation. Bella knew she could handle herself from the first day she became a vampire, but Edward wouldn't hear of her being in Charlie's path.

Bella thought she'd drop in on ole' Charlie and make up some bullshit story about college and how she was doing. She would stay with Charlie for about a week or so, slipping out at night to hunt.

She was about a mile away and she could hear Charlie's soft snores. He was laying on the couch and had been presumably watching a game. She raced the rest of the way and was on the front steps ringing the doorbell before she could have time to rehearse what she was going to say. She rang it twice and the door flew open and, forgetting her new vampire instincts, she allowed herself to be pulled into her father's firm grasp. "Bells! I had no idea you were coming! Get in here!" he said with a wide grin.

She talked to Charlie for several hours, which was an extremely broad span of time for him to be talking. He commented on how beautiful she had become and how white her teeth were. She gave a meek smile and said nothing. She started lulling in and out of his unexpected, endless chatter. He noticed. "Why don't you go on up to your old room and get some sleep Bella. Everything is still the same, just like always. It's almost two in the morning and I bet you're tired." She chuckled slightly, kissed Charlie's forehead, and went to her room. She fired up her old computer and browsed the search engine for the latest human news, which was almost no use to her, except for the excerpt about a mass killing in Salem, Oregon. Then, for a brief moment, she smelled a vampire. Her heart pounded in her chest, hoping it was Edward, but as more of the scent wafted to her she realized it was Alice. What was Alice doing at 2 o'clock in the morning running around her house? Bella could hear Alice chuckling, probably at some vision she had seen and became rather irritated wishing Alice would just come through the window and tell her the joke.

As soon as she had thought the words, Alice's tiny silhouette appeared on the wall in front of Bella. Bella turned sharply to see Alice standing pale and perfect in the moonlight. "Hey Bella," she said in her usual cheerful manor. Although she sounded the same, something in her eyes was different that night. It wasn't that she needed to hunt, but something that Bella couldn't read. Sort of a crazed, wild look. Bella hadn't seen Alice for weeks and Edward wouldn't peep a word of her whereabouts. "Where have you been Alice? I haven't seen you for weeks!" "I was hunting," was her reply. "Oh come on Alice. Am I not worth the truth? There's something you're reluctant to tell me and I demand to know what it is!" "Well," Alice said, "I was hunting. I was hunting humans." If color could have risen to Bella's face, it would be cherry red. A fury broke out inside of her, but she contained it…sort of. "WHAT!? Alice how could you!?!? Why would you betray Carlisle that way?" "I was hungry…" Bella was livid. "Damnit Alice tell me the truth!" Bella screamed. "Fine." Alice started. "I was trying to build up my strength. And you know, nothing makes us stronger than human blood." "Alice, you're already inhumanly strong, why would you need to do that?" Bella asked, her voice becoming less acidic as Alice spoke, almost as if Jasper was there with them.

"I need to build my strength Bella…so I can do this." A jiffy after she spoke she had a strong, firm hold on Bella's arms and threw her down on the bed. Bella used all of her strength to force Alice off of her but she wouldn't budge. Alice had gotten strong. "What the hell Alice!?" Alice was straddling Bella's body now and took her face in her hands. For a brief moment, she thought Alice was going to break her neck and kill her. But then she felt Alice's marble lips on her own! Bella was instantly panicking. What had come over Alice tonight? The pressure on her lips lifted and Alice began to rip Bella's clothes from her body with her teeth. Alice was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Bella was stronger than Alice but Alice had been drinking human blood for weeks, how was Bella supposed to compete with that?

It took Alice all of two seconds to tear Bella's clothes free. A thought crossed Bella's mind that maybe she might enjoy this. But her heart told her to get the hell out of there. "Alice please stop!" she cried, as Alice invaded her. After about an hour of Alice doing things too grotesque to describe, she stopped and leaped out the window. Bella lay in bed, crying in physical and emotional pain. Alice was her sister, how could she do this to her. "There's only one thing I can do," Bella said to herself, "I'm going to kill Alice." Since Alice had already have her sexual way with Bella, she shouldn't need to build her strength by feasting on humans any longer so Bella would wait awhile until Alice was weak. "She raped me, but do I really need to kill her over this?" Bella said aloud to herself. Edward must have seen this coming. Bella decided she would go to the meadow, and Alice would see her there and tell Edward. She was there in half a minute with Edward not far behind.

"You sick fuck. Why didn't you stop her? You new what she had planned." "Aw, come on Bells, she really wanted you and I didn't mind. Well just for one night, and I kind of thought that maybe you'd be into it." "INTO IT!? No Edward I was not into it and I'm fucking pissed. She raped me and you don't give a shit." She looked at Edward with the most hateful look she could muster, but she looked into his perfect, beautiful face and her heart softened again. He always had this affect on her, but she would get revenge on Alice. "I'm going to kill her." Bella stated. Edward knew how

stubborn Bella was and that he couldn't change her mind. He nodded once, fast and disappeared.

"Now how am I going to do this?" There were two options. One, she could put it out of her mind and do a spur of the moment murder so Alice wouldn't see her planning it. Or she could be with Jacob in his wolf form. Whenever Bella is with the wolves, Alice can't see. Jacob would probably be glad to help Bella plan the murder. She raced toward La Push.

"Hey Jake!" "Bella! Hey what's up girl?" he greeted, pulling her into a hug. He wrinkled his nose and her vampire scent and she did the same at his wolf smell. They parted leaving about 6 feet between each other. Bella asked Jacob if he'd like to help her lessen the vampire population, and of course he was thrilled and excepted immediately. He probably hoped it was Edward. When she told him that she was planning to kill Alice, he looked shocked, but not opposed. "She's like a sister to you, why would you want to destroy her?" Bella told him the story earlier that night. A bloodlust rage filled his eyes and fueled his voice. He was ready even though they didn't have a plan. "Okay, let's plan this out." Bella started. "We really don't need a plan Bells, you're underestimating me. It's hurtful." he said this with a small smile. "When we get there we'll know. It won't be hard for us both to tear her to pieces if I'm only in my wolf form and you're with me." The plan was settled. The plan was that they would have absolutely no plan. Perfect.

Bella had to get Alice alone somewhere. The meadow perhaps. But what would be even more challenging was having to look her in the face after she had vicious, unrelenting sex without her consent. This would take a lot of mental preparation. She was ready, and Jacob was waiting just outside the door. Bella knew Alice could smell him. Maybe she had a feeling that a fight was going to occur and she thought she'd have a good shot at killing the dog. "Alice, I need to speak to you. Meet me in the meadow in 3 minutes." Without waiting for Alice to reply, she sped away with Jacob on her haunches.

Alice arrived right on time, looking worried. Her vision must be completely blank now that she was 4 feet away from a werewolf. She turned to run but before she could step and inch Bella had her. She was ready for any move Alice was going to make. She released her wrists into Jacob's teeth so that she now faced the trembling Alice. Bella grabbed the sides of Alice's face, just like she had done to her, and pressed her beautiful stone lips to Alice's making her moan. Whether it was pain or pleasure Bella didn't care. She pressed into her hard, then broke the kiss. With her hand's still on Alice's face, Bella mustered up all the strength she had and jerked Alice's neck to the right, dismembering her. Jacob proceeded to tear her to shreds as Bella started a fire. They burned Alice's remains and left her there to smolder.

"I told you it would be a piece of cake, Bells."


End file.
